


Twelve Days of Degrassi-Mas

by Rakath



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Christmas, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakath/pseuds/Rakath
Summary: Twelve stories about Winter Holidays using Degrassi characters. I hope everyone enjoys!





	1. Zig

**Thanksgiving Day** (...the U.S. one), **2017**

***

“Zig, what are you planning to do for Christmas?” Maya was tuning her guitar on the sofa in their tiny one bedroom apartment they shared in Cali. They briefly dated but they resumed their usual weird… friendship… thing. That was weirder because they weren’t dating, but still shared a bedroom (and bed when the weather was cold), but not much weirder than everything else that was their life.

Zig didn’t bother looking up from his frying pan as he worked on steaks. “I dunno, probably take extra shifts in the restaurant. Why?” Maya made some money with her tutoring, but Zig was the primary breadwinner for the house. Well, okay technically Mrs. Matlin’s monthly help checks were. The point was Zig worked, Maya lived there.

“I was thinking you could drive me back home for the winter? I don’t really wanna spend a couple days on a bus with my cello banging around in the storage bin.” Maya had put her guitar down and hopped to the other end of the couch, closer to the kitchen area, leaning on the arm to give Zig the right view.

“Maya, mom still doesn’t want me home.”

“Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t try, it’ll be Christmas, and if it blows up you can just spend Christmas with me.”

“Won’t your sister want her room?”

“No, she has Clare’s at Jake’s house. At least until Mrs. Edwards goes out and she can sneak into Jake’s bed.” Maya had moved from the sofa to standing by the fridge. Pouting. At Zig. Which both teens knew for a fact was a blatantly unfair thing Zig can’t fight.

Zig sighed, finally, after a long staring match he couldn’t win, “You’re impossible.”

“You’re the doofus that thought I’d let anyone spend Christmas alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a short first chapter, sorry.
> 
> Because I wanted to talk about what this story is. It'll be twelve stories each focused on a different character. These stories are NOT in a linear order, so pay attention to the time/date marker at the top of each chapter. I'm mostly sticking to Next Class characters (except when I don't). And most of the pairings are NOT canon (except the ones that are). The order is mostly how I felt things SHOULD be, so some stories hint at other stories but backwards.
> 
> You'll get it, I hope. One chapter a week (I, again, hope).


	2. Zoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe spends Christmas with a family, not exactly the one she was expecting though.

**Christmas Eve** , **2020**

***

“Under _no_ circumstance are you to allow me to talk you into a quiet Christmas alone. Christmas is for family. Whatever family will take me- us.”

Zoe Rivas glared at the video message, that Rasha recorded, to use as proof in this very moment. It meant Zoe was glaring at her past self, and was bitter at how annoying she could be. Past her, not Rasha. Planning ahead in case she wanted out of this. Rasha being so amused at this staredown _did not help_ . “I didn’t think that it would be _this house_.”

“Miles and Tris are in Paris, Grace is in Norway. They both told you the same thing.”

Zoe huffed as Rasha knocked on the door. The house was tackily decorated, too many Christmas items for too little yard. It belonged to one of the people who knew Zoe best, but far from being close, too much bad blood. Too many attempts to destroy each other, too many threats, betrayals, and misdeeds to be friends. Family, well… maybe.

But the girl who opened the door was not Maya Matlin. It was another of Zoe’s former classmates, dark hair in that stupid side braid she always wore. The skirt, the sweater… it was like she hadn’t actually changed since high school. It was weird, and more than that what the hell was Esme Song doing here.

Weirder still, there was this moment of excitement on Esme’s face… which quickly withered away to a cold distance, “Oh, you. Zig said you’d be here. Hi Rasha. Come in, I guess.”

Esme didn’t so much invite them in as leave the door open as she resumed her reading on the small sofa in the living room. The pair kicked off the snow as best they could, then let their shoes join the mass of shoes in the doorway of the tiny townhouse Maya Matlin’s parents called home. Their coats joining a collection of garments in the closet after. Zoe spared Esme another quizzical look before her attention was drawn back to her girlfriend. Rasha’s hand on Zoe’s arm helped steady her for what would be a weird couple nights.

“Hey guys, glad you could make it,” the voice was readily known, but when he came into the room it took all of Zoe’s self control not to burst into laughter and tears. Zig Novak was still a picture of male strength, arms on display as a point of pride. He still didn’t seem to favor sleeves. The problem was the frilly pink apron and kitty oven mitts he had on as he came out from the kitchen.

Rasha did not have Zoe’s self control.

“If you don’t _want_ any pie I can just stop baking,” Zig retorted with a faux hurt look on his still too kind face. Ever the flirt even when there is no way that’ll go anywhere. Maybe it was just him trying to charm and disarm before things got weird. “Grace called to yell at me if I didn’t make sure you two had a good Christmas with us.”

“There are a lot less Matlins here than I expected,” Zoe added glancing back over toward Esme. Who was putting a great deal of effort into ignoring everyone.

“Esme was hoping Frankie wouldn’t head to England for Miles,” Zig offered, not really explaining how Esme was here. “Anyway, Maya’s folks and Katie will be back later. They’re with Jake and his family, leaving us run of the house.”

“And… where is Maya?” Rasha finally asked, to save Zoe from having to ask it.

“She’s, um, upstairs, she’ll be down in a bit.” There was definitely something going on here that Zig wasn’t saying. Zoe spared a glance back to Esme hoping she might help. Esme spared her a smirk, but said nothing. Typical.

Fortunately Maya came downstairs to end the mystery. Maya came down with the grace and entrance befitting a Disney character. Baloo, or maybe one of the Lion King characters. She came down the stairs two at a time at such speed she practically flung herself off walls and crashed to the floor in a crouch at the bottom of the stairs.

She wasn’t… the kid Zoe hated when they met, nor was she the disaster who barely survived to graduate high school. She was… something altogether different. Her hair was shorter, just above her shoulder, she still dressed like she wasn’t hot, but all the skin showing told otherwise. Big blue eyes actually alive again. The vampire bite on her shoulder kinda explained why. It went with how glowy and disheveled she looked.

Which was curious with Zig downstairs.

“Rasha, Zoe,” Maya was very loud in her very alive state, pulling both girls into a hug, “I’m glad you could be here for my wayward child Christmas.”

“About that, what stray bit you upstairs?” Zoe asked, not even hesitating. Maya blushed in response but didn’t try to cover up the mark.

“I’ll need to put on a shirt when mom and dad get home.”

There was a little movement upstairs, not any noise, but in the corner of Zoe’s vision she saw it and looked up. “Interesting.”

That drew Rasha’s eyes up, Maya too. Zig ignored it to return to his kitchen. Esme was watching the group, but doing an expert job of disguising her interest.

The person at the top of the stairs was so much better at masculine than Zoe remembered, but still had enough curve to them to cause doubts to form. Maybe that was the purpose. Their shirt wasn’t fully buttoned, it showed the top edge of their binder as they headed downstairs. The vest however was thrown back and buttoned to help control their silhouette. Yael had cut their hair to something that didn’t need so many pins to control. And their hand quickly found Maya’s at the bottom of the stairs.

Yael did not seem to rush their entrance like Maya had.

Zoe’s mind went to ‘curiouser and curiouser’ almost instantly. Schooled response as she watched the pair’s body language. Yael’s vest might be flawless, but the rumple to their shirt was telling. Not to the degree of Maya’s hickey, but enough.

Rasha, again, has no containment to her reaction, “You two? This is so cute!” Honestly if she hadn’t said anything there was a chance she could explode from the pressure. It caused more blush on Yael, Maya just took the compliment in stride.

“Didn’t she torture you online once upon a time?”

“You were off the market.” Maya retorted.

“Right, so, anyone else hiding in the house?” Zoe asked, finding the gathering too weird to be believed, until she remembered Maya Matlin was… incapable of leaving well enough alone.

Maya looked over Zoe’s shoulder, “Esme did you tie anyone up in the basement?”

“No, I only do that for Thanksgiving.” Esme answered without any hesitation.

“Either come be social or go help Zig by setting the table.”

“Whatever, _mom_.” Esme answered. She choose to set the table.

The two couples headed over to the window box and sat around. “So you two?”

“A little under a year?” Maya answered, “But Yael’s been spending holidays with us for a while.”

“My dad is great with, everything. Mom isn’t quite as good, and my cousins, uncles, and everyone else…”

Zoe took Yael’s hand. The fallen actress didn’t need to hear the end of that sentence. Not when the look in Yael’s eyes told her everything. “I’d say it gets better, but I’m here with you guys.”

“Which is it getting better,” Rasha answered, “You’re with family, who loves you.”

“Even if we’ve tried to destroy each other a few times,” Maya smirked to Zoe.

“Right, speaking of, why is Esme sulking around here?”

“She’s gotten attached to someone, who isn’t even on this continent right now. Hopefully teasing me will help her buck up,” Maya offered. It was cryptic but that felt more like ‘it isn’t my story’ rather than ‘this is a secret.’ “Can you explain to me what Grace is doing in Norway?”

“She decided to go hear music she loves in person across the globe. So she and her mom went traveling for winter. The rest of the year she’s traveling with Jonah while he does some weird religious pilgrimage? I fell asleep while Grace was explaining it.”

The four settled into quiet catching up for a little while, when things started to drag, Yael glanced among the four, “You two are staying right? Should we bring your bags in?”

Rasha offered to help Yael, leaving two old rivals alone. “Why’re you doing this? Yael, Esme of all people? Me?”

Maya lay back and stared out the window as Yael and Rasha gathered up the bags, “I’m not sure. I see someone who could use something, I try to give it to them. Maybe if someone did that for me…”

“Maya…”

“I’m better now, don’t give me that look. Sure, all three of you have been some kind of awful to me once upon a time. You also used to date boys and Yael used to wear a stupid wig all the time. I don’t see either of those happening again.” Maya sat up and gently shoved Zoe with her shoulder, “Right?”

“Esme still seems like Esme.”

“Esme’s might have been a lot nicer if one of us took her home years ago.” Maya sighed, “Plus, she was nice enough hearing about you and Rasha to let you two have Katie’s room. She’s sharing the living room with Zig.”

“Are they?”

“Oh no, she knows getting attached to Zig isn’t good for her. He can’t deal with it all. But, he couldn’t let her spend Christmas alone. Just like I couldn’t let you spend it alone. Even if you were a complete bitch once upon a time.”

“You weren’t exactly shy to express yourself either.”

“If I had a crush on you, you would have known.” Maya smirked. Finally, after many years Maya said something to completely throw Zoe off.

“I- it wasn’t- s-shut up!”

“Come one, admit it, you wanted me.”

“I wanted you to shut up.”

“By kissing me.”

Zoe, out of retorts, hit Maya with a pillow. The pair devolved to teenagers from there.

Zoe won’t admit how nice that was, to have such a stupid fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was originally a stand alone, with a few other chapters as... part of the story. But it was clunky, no rhythm to it, and just didn't flow right. So I scrapped everything that wasn't Zoe related and turned them into separate chapters.
> 
> This was initially a request to show Zoe spending the holidays with someone else. I tried working out a story for her and Hollingsworths, then her and Grace, but it never felt... right? I dunno, it just involved creating too many things with characters I'm not as comfortable with as Maya. Plus with Maya as the family Zoe has I can have anyone else Maya rescues.
> 
> But those are other chapters.


	3. Katie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie under the Martin-Edwards roof.

**Three Days before Christmas** , **2019**

***

Katie waited for the sound of a car pulling away, peeking out the window to watch Mr. Martin and Mrs. Edwards drive off to do whatever it was today. Peeled off the shirt and panties she slept in, and crossed the hall to Jake’s room.

Jake was asleep, this was hardly a surprise. He woke up as soon as he wasn’t alone in the bed. It took him a few seconds to wake up, a few seconds on that to realize why he was awake, and a few seconds beyond that to come up with the right response to this situation.

“Is it Christmas already?”

“If it was I think your parents would object to this.” Mrs. Edwards had returned to her… more conservative views, after being married. Thus Katie and Jake being in separate rooms under her roof. Given everything about Katie’s (lack of) attire, to the look in her eye, suggested where her opinion on premarital sex was. It would not be approved of. “They’re not going to be out long.”

“Can we have breakfast first?” Jake asked, he knew the answer, his smile told Katie he knew and only was passingly interested in food. ...Right now.

“Jerk.” Which was the last word before she kissed him.

***

Clare Edwards had spent the first year out of high school exploring the North American continent. She packed light, picked a city, found a cheap place to sleep, and got a local job as a waitress or busboy, anything to pay for her next ticket out. With a little help from her parents. Writing and learning about people as she went.

Following that nomadic year she took her schooling seriously and didn’t manage to get back to Toronto for Christmas once during that time. Working hard to pay the bills to keep in school. Finally in her senior year of college she had enough money saved up to not worry about working over the winter and she returned home for Christmas.

It was meant as a surprise for her mom. She called in a favor and made her way home, carefully sneaking into her own home. With all the stealth and skill she used to use when she and Eli were a thing. The first time. Clare made her way upstairs to a sound she knew all too well, just not with these particular partners. Followed by another familiar sound, the buzz of a phone vibrating against a nightstand.

Clare’s nightstand, in her room. A quick look at the screen told her all she needed.

She walked over to Jake’s door, didn’t knock, and called in, “Katie, your sister’s calling your phone.”

The familiar sound of bodies stopped, “Can you answer it for me?”

“Why can’t you just put on your pants and get your phone?”

“...I left my pants in your room.”

Clare rolled her eyes, surprises never seemed to work out for her. “I’ll answer your phone downstairs, finish up and put clothes on while I make some breakfast.” Clare fought off the mental image of her step-brother and his fiance ‘finishing up’ that tried to form unbidden in her head as she got halfway down the stairs and answered the phone.

“Katie Matlin’s phone, Katie’s eventual step-sister-in-law speaking…”

***

Clare had finished making eggs, chicken, bacon, and some salad when Katie and Jake came down the stairs. Jake, to avoid making eye contact, did what Jake does best and gathered food to eat.

“Maya said ‘she brought home too many strays again’ and that she needs your room.”

Katie laughed, unsurprised by this. “She does that.”

“What do stray animals have to do with your room?” Clare had been out of touch, being anywhere but here for years.

“They’re people.” Jake offered, mouth full of eggs, “She’s got a habit of bringing home lost souls in need of family at holidays.”

Clare’s look told Katie she needed a bit more.

“I don’t know if it’s because of Cam, or how messed up she was senior year? But it makes her happy. They’re usually friends from college, or former classmates from Degrassi. Esme and Yael are permanent features at our home now.”

“I have no idea who those people are.” Clare at least had a picture, she remembered Maya being, well, Katie’s kid sister. Not much else. Clare was too busy every time things went to hell with her own people, but she was aware Maya was… involved. Not directly, but she was there.

“She’s not allowed to do that when we get our own place.” Jake offered, still not meeting his step-sister’s eyes as he spoke to the room.

“So you two are getting a place before the wedding?”

Katie bit her lip, the action was meant to stop her smile. It failed. “We found one, it’s a cute little place in the mountains. It might take a year or so to get it ready to live in…”

Clare’s eyes redirected to her brother.

“...The road in is overgrown, the roof caved in, most of the floors need replacing.”

“But we can afford it, and Jake and his dad can rebuild it!”

Clare smiled, “I’m glad you guys have a plan. Now… did you two finish or should I go spend time time visiting with Imogen?”

Katie smiled pleadingly.

Clare sighed and grabbed her coat, “Bring pants with you into Jake’s room this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of three 'side story' chapters. Dealing with cast from before Next Class and having no real interconnection to the rest of the chapters.
> 
> ...I ran out of good ideas using the current cast, okay?
> 
> This one is the most connected because it involves Katie. It sorta helps flesh out what Maya does to feel valuable, which is sorta a theme through all the chapters at the Matlin House. (Which if you couldn't guess, are a lot.)


	4. Esme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...I hope you weren't expecting something uplifting or happy?

**The night before the Night Before Christmas** , **2017**

***

Zig was cutting through the park, walking home with some of the more qualified ingredients he could find in Toronto for Christmas Dinner. He didn’t want to overstep, but he knew a few people who knew where to buy the best ingredients. It was something to do, since he still hadn’t found a way to convince his mom things had changed. Yet. But he was still hopeful.

Of course his thoughts of cooking were derailed by a familiar face on a park bench with a brown paper bag. “Esme?”

As much as he could tell Esme was already served, she held herself together better than most when under the influence, “Zig? I thought you escaped this circle of hell.”

“Why are you out here?” It wasn’t cold cold, but it certainly wasn’t a good place to get drunk. Alone.

“Dad prefers to act like I don’t exist during the holidays, it ‘reminds him too much of what I took.’” She was honest enough she had to be drunk. “My best Christmas in a long time was the one I spent with you.”

That Christmas involved a cheap motel room, Chinese takeout, and Esme’s promise not to wear clothes for 24 hours. That  _ included _ the moment she answered the door for the food. And giving the delivery girl a nice tip. After the show. Zig remembered being mortified for as long as it took for them to resume having sex. “Come on.”

“Oh, are we going to get a hotel room?”

“No,” Zig answered as he snatched away her bottle of something probably closer to paint thinner than actual good alcohol, “We’re getting you a shower, a change of clothes, and you’re spending Christmas with some people who want you around.”

“It can’t be your parents, they don’t even like you.”

“Come on.” Zig ignored the attack. He knew it was more of Esme’s… issues.

***

Esme had never been to this house before. But the pictures told her all she needed. Zig gathered a few things out of Maya’s suitcase like he was used to rifling through a girl’s panties. “Go get in the shower. I’ll leave you a towel and clothes. While your clothes can go through the wash.”

Esme let the shower draw out whatever calm is in her. It included sensations and nudity so she was happy. But she was alone, that… let things fester in her mind. So much so that she didn’t notice the door open right away. Once she did, “Zig… care to join me?”

“It’s me.” That voice belonged in Esme’s nightmares, Maya Matlin.

“Oh.” Esme’s relationship with Maya was mostly Esme wanting no part of her. She was what ruined her and Zig. It was Maya that was at the root of all of this, her and her stupid choice of where to die. “What do you want?”

“I feel like I owe it to you, see if I can help.” Maya answered, “Also Zig kinda felt it was better I come in here than him.”

Esme wanted to retort, but she paused, long enough to remember all she’d done to him. The whole ‘pushed off a cliff’ thing was there. “Right… what do you owe me for?”

“The nightmares I’ve caused?”

“How did- did Zig tell you that!?”

“You told me that, it was kinda- you looked like I was a ghost.”

Esme rested her head on the wall, it was hard to stay angry at Maya. Blame her, she wasn’t… well, she was fucked up. Who else would spend their Christmas helping someone so… evil. “Maybe my dad is right, I’m bad for everyone.”

“He says that?”

“Ever since I couldn’t save mom. She- what you did.”

Maya went quiet. Esme wondered if she drove Maya away. Maybe that was best. Instead Esme got the shower curtain opening and Maya hugging her. It was weird, not the naked bit, the shower bit. The water and Maya being dressed. “You don’t get to save people if they can’t be saved.”

Esme pushed Maya away to look in her eyes. Esme could see it, in there, it wasn’t some cute words from a ditsy brain dead musician. That darkness, that drove Maya to that roof was from something. It was like Esme’s darkness, dark and deeply rooted and hard to shake off. Esme didn’t ask, Maya answered anyway.

“My boyfriend, I was fourteen.”

“I was ten.”

Maya went back to hugging. It was… less weird. They were still in the shower but it didn’t feel as out of nowhere.

***

Esme and Maya got dressed in Maya’s room. Esme in some of Maya’s clothes for now. The two didn’t talk much after the hugging, other than to point out the water, especially when the warm water ended. Maya leaned against the door while Esme sat on the bed.

“Stay for Christmas.”

“...Why do you want me?” Esme needed to know what this was, why this was.

“Maybe, just… you need some people that care. Zig and I aren’t much, we aren’t the right people, but we care.”

Esme looked away, she still didn’t like this feeling. Vulnerable. So few people got to see her this way and every new person felt like a new way she might die.

“You can have my sister’s room. Zig can take the sofa.”

“You two aren’t together?” That felt different.

“We’re roommates, when the heat stops working we sleep together, but we’re not dating anymore.”

“So if he and I?”

“If he wants, but you did push him off a cliff once.” Maya crossed her arms, she wanted to help but she had limits. “But maybe, you need a friend more than a dick to fuck.”

Esme frowned, Maya didn’t really do the whole slutshaming thing last year, she was one of the few voices who didn’t care. “Why does it matter to you.”

“Because you look like you could use whatever friends you can get. No offense.”

Esme didn't feel that offended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, Esme is one of those characters whose done bad things. But her motives, her why and what's going on, don't feel bad to me. She attacks, she pushes, but her aim isn't to hurt anyone. It is, in some twisted way, her trying to help others. She just sucks at it. But because she's so toxic, so damaged, and so aggressive, nobody can actually get close enough to give her the goddamn hug she needs.
> 
> Maya Matlin, however, is the patron saint of bad ideas and lost causes. So it felt like the right home to just draw Esme in and deal with her... crap. Basically.


	5. Drew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew spends a morning with those he loves.

**Christmas Eve Morning** , **2021**

***

Drew woke to the sound of water running in the bathroom. He glanced over at the lovely form with long dark hair curled up in the bed next to him and kissed her cheek. The lovely form let out a cute pleased noise, but didn’t move otherwise, curling up deeper into her slumber.

Drew wandered over to the bathroom to find another wonderful sight brushing her teeth. Drew sidled up to her and kissed her on the lips, “You’re lucky, a few minutes earlier and I’d still have morning sickness breath.”

Drew played with the woman’s dark curly hair and pulled her close, “I don’t really mind, I am kissing the most beautiful woman in the world.”

“Please don’t, I’m not really in the right mood for charm right now,” Bianca was smiling in spite of the rough nights, awful mornings, and desire to eat anything and everything she shouldn’t. Drew’s hand had missed it’s usual mark in the morning, and was down at the bump where her abs should be. “Oh yeah, and I’m showing more. Thanks for pointing that out.”

“I like it, you’re still beautiful.” Drew kissed her cheek.

Bianca pushed him off to rinse and spit from her morning tooth brushing. “Down boy, don’t you have someone else to play with.”

“She’d agree you’re totally smokin’ right now,” the voice from the doorway followed up the comment with a cartoonish foghorn noise. She was a few inches shorter than Bianca, dark hair up and away from her neck the moment she woke up. And wearing a nightgown that turned into a tutu.

Bianca shot Drew a glare before he even started smirking, “Please don’t get her started, I haven’t had coffee.” Which was a nice sentiment, as Bianca watched the other woman crouch down and press her ear to Bianca’s belly.

“Back, Im, she’s not in the mood for our tomfoolery and malarky.” Drew stepped over and gently pushed Imogen away from Bianca and the baby-to-be.

“But we’re amazing at both, especially Malarky. I have a degree in it and everything!” It was hard to tell which was less subtle, the played up pout on her lips or the excessive whine in her voice.

Bianca rolled her eyes, her smile giving her away though, “Go make coffee and breakfast, before I change my mind.”

Drew glanced back at the two, Imogen had managed to keep her hug gentle as she pressed a face into Bianca’s neck. Bianca for her part stroked Imogen’s hair… and other things after a few moments.

***

Drew cooked up a breakfast that was… weird. Well, his was perfectly normal. Eggs, bacon, toast. Bianca was having cravings, meaning her omelette usually had a few nonsense ingredients in it. Imogen was Imogen, her omelette always had at least one marshmallow cereal in it and Drew had  _ no _ idea why that had to be a thing.

Still, in spite of that, he was glad to have her around. For everything else his strange friend/girlfriend/eventual crazy aunt to his children provided in his day to day life. Everyone else headed to the four corners of the globe after graduation. Except for Drew, who didn’t have much going for him. And Imogen, who for all her weird, liked the bigger picture to be simple. They kept in touch, ended up dating for a while. And now… this.

Bianca nudged Drew as she worked on her breakfast, without looking at him. It took him a moment to remember  _ why _ she nudged him. What topic they had on hand that was important right now? Bianca helped by casually pointing a fork at Imogen. Oh! Right. “Im, wanna come with us to Christmas Dinner at my mom’s?”

Imogen looked confused, “But… the whole point of me going to have Christmas with my mom was to keep me a secret. I’m a little too excitable, especially with Bianca all knocked up and showing.” Imogen was a very affectionate sort now, too happy to be with people. Too comfortable in their presence. Her hugs and excitement were universal, but she loved to have a hand on people she was close to. Worse still was how infectious this was. Bianca and Drew had both absentmindedly started touching, kissing, and holding her just because she wanted it.

“Well, yes, which is why it’s kinda time to tell my folks.”

Imogen’s ‘squee’ was loud and full of energy that was usually frowned on in anyone their age. Fortunately it gave Bianca a chance to grab her and Drew’s plates from the table before Imogen lunged over to hug Drew. Imogen was rough on breakfast, and furniture. “Unless you two are having sex on the table, Imogen please return to your seat.” Bianca didn’t really seem too bothered, but they did try to keep some rules.

Imogen decided ‘her seat’ was too far away, and dropped into Drew’s lap with her tight energetic hug. “I guess I should visit my mom and dad today, huh?” After a few dozen more minutes of Imogen expressing just how happy she was over things. She finally got off of Drew and headed upstairs to get dressed.

“So how do you think Audra will take the news?”

“Well, she likes Imogen well enough, but still thinks she’s a lesbian. Not really sure, but it’ll be better to tell her now before baby’s first Christmas, right?” Drew’s parents had to deal with a lot. “Who already knows about us anyway?”

“All of your exes, Katie, Clare, Becky, Dallas.”

“Haha, very funny. And I never dated Clare.”

Bianca blinked, “You dated Dallas.”

“No, but we considered getting married for tax reasons.” Drew sipped his coffee.

“Jerk.” To make sure Drew knew how loving that word was, she kissed him.

“Mom should be happy for us, after everything. ...but it might take her a few years to get it.” Audra Torres came around, eventually. She came around when Drew got back together with Bianca, she can get this. Drew walked over and gathered up all the papers. Legal documents about guardianship, leasing agreements, banking documentation. All he slipped into a box, with Imogen’s name on it. “Is this too cheesy?”

“We’re talking about Imogen, she’ll appreciate it. Because it's cheesy. I’m going to get dressed, or have sex with Imogen, one or the other.” Bianca blew Drew a kiss and headed upstairs.

Drew waited for Bianca to leave before he fished out the small box with her name and Imogen’s on it, with the two platinum bands in it. This would be a Christmas to remember. He smiled. What could he ask for? Well, there was one thing, “…I wish you were here for this. To complain how I had two girls. Make fun of my job as a party planner. To spoil your niece, or nephew, rotten...” 

“But I'll be okay, I think. You'd like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...It wouldn't be me if there wasn't some weird poly ship that makes sense when you squint at it.
> 
> Of course, this is our second side story chapter. Drew isn't really connected to anything. I just like Drianca. And Drianca with Imogen. Look these characters are my favorites and I am playing favorites right now. I can see them coming up with a perfectly reasonable three person relationship. Each gets their career, each enjoys each other's company, each desperately loves and smothers the (eventual) kids with affection. What?
> 
> Tell me you don't see this working.


	6. Yael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years Eve with Yael and Maya.

**New Years Eve** , **2019**

***

“So why is she here? Shouldn’t she be with her parents?”

“She- they, look, leave it alone Esme.” Zig rubbed Esme’s shoulder to try to calm her down, she’s been getting better but she still doesn’t handle changes quite so well. She’s gotten herself used to spending the winter with Zig and Maya, having another party there just brought out the old Esme. “Let’s go to the other room, okay?”

Esme spared one last withering gaze for Yael, before following Zig out. Leaving Maya and Yael in the windowbox.

“She’s as charming as ever.”

“She’s gotten a little protective of me, which is weird on its own. And she doesn’t trust you, give her time.” Maya rested a hand on Yael’s thigh, “I like having you around, Zig is fine with it too. Esme’s just… picky.”

Yael wrinkled their nose, but let the matter drop. “I’d like to be home with my parents. But my uncles and cousins are just- they don’t even try. My parents screw up but they put in the effort at least.”

“Is this why you keep finding other places to be during the holidays?”

Yael nodded, “I spent Thanksgiving with Lola, but her dad kept asking if we were dating. Which just embarrassed Lola cause she isn’t my type.”

“Because of the girl thing or the best friend thing?”

“She’s… kinda how I ended up me, I don’t wanna lose her by messing it up dating her.”

Maya watched Yael a moment, “So not the girl thing?”

“Not really,” Yael said, not quite sure what Maya’s game was, “I’m more interested in masculine partners but there are exceptions.”

Maya nodded, “Well, just know, no matter what, you’re welcome over here whenever. Even while I’m back in school for the term. Mom won’t admit it but she enjoys having a house full of people. Plus, with time Esme might come around.”

“She’s here?”

“She stays at home, but she usually has dinner here a few nights a week. Just… stuff with her dad isn’t really ever good.”

Yael glanced over to the other room, Zig was keeping Esme occupied by dancing with her, that… was the happiest Yael had ever seen her. Esme and Zig were both very graceful, Esme quite a bit more so than Zig. Yael noted they had never seen Esme dance before.

“Come on, if we wanna get downtown, we should leave,” Maya grabbed her hat and coat, “Esme, Zig, you two good here?”

Esme seemed annoyed to be interrupted, but Zig gave the pair a thumbs up. Yael grabbing their own warm layers for the walk outside. The pair walked in silence, Yael’s mind on how different their relationship with Maya was no from where it all started. Years ago  _ she _ tortured Maya for a boy. But as much as Yael wanted to put that on Hunter and his sickness, they did so willingly because they hated how easy they thought it was for Maya. Maybe it was Yael’s just never fitting in, maybe they never fit in because they didn’t know themself yet. Either way, it didn’t change how weird this was.

Last summer Yael’s summer job took them to the same recording studio Maya worked at, while away from school. Yael worked the phones, did filing, other menial labor. Maya, naturally, worked in the booth, helped artists, occasionally sat in on songwriting sessions. But Maya was still polite and friendly to Yael, knowing what it was like to be the youngest in the place before them. Now Maya’s house was one of Yael’s homes away from home, alongside Baaz and Lola, whose parents were more accepting than they expected.

And Maya didn’t hold the slightest grudge about what Yael did years ago. Which Yael didn’t quite understand, they held onto anger so easily. It just lingered in their head as they walked, to where a great deal of Toronto had gathered to count together and bring in a new year. Honestly it was the countdown that brought Yael out of their thoughts, back into the moment. At around 25.

By 15 they noticed that Maya’s eyes never left them, even as she counted.

At ten they felt Maya hold their hand.

At one they figured out what Maya’s next move was, but not before zero. And Maya’s lips on theirs.

That whole second of realization is probably the only reason they accepted the kiss, but not really why they kissed back. Maya’s desire to help, Maya’s being there, walking with them on coffee runs and hanging out for working lunches. Maya’s taking time to explain the equipment. Bringing them home for Christmas. Scaring off Esme when she did the pronoun thing on purpose. It just kinda made Maya safe to Yael.

Plus, Maya was so comfortable in herself and Yael no longer envied that, she loved it. Maya’s kiss had enough energy behind it the two were backed into a wall making out, for almost a whole minute into this brand new year.

“So…”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t you have to go back to school in a few days?”

“Yeah. But… I’ll be back for Easter, and then for summer. Or you can come visit?”

“Don’t you still share a room with Zig?”

“We have a couch for him. He’s brought people home and kicked me out before.”

“So you two really are just roommates.”

“Just roommates.”

“No feelings left?”

“We’re friends?”

“Making sure.”

“Well, if you wanna be really sure, you can sleep over tonight.”

“It is pretty late, and I don’t wanna go home.”

“We only have to do as much as you wanna do.”

Yael leaned in and kissed Maya’s ear, before whispering a few things.

Maybe it was the cold finally getting to her, but something made Maya’s nose and cheeks turn red. 

It was probably just the cold.

Or maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm sure the question is... why Mayael as the ship?
> 
> Well, when I was writing the Zoe chapter (the first version, when it was a solo chapter), I wanted Maya to be not with anyone she's canonly romanced with. I wanted Esme to be there for non-romantic/sexual reasons (but she was always a part of the chapter). Then I settled on two potential characters for the scene: Yael and Lola. I decided I do too much with Lola, and that Yael would be a fun choice here. It adds to the 'land of misfit toys' feel I wanted, so I ran with it.
> 
> Yael feels more comfortable with someone less intrinsically feminine (which Maya fits), and while it wasn't in my big bad list of Degrassi ships felt really right to just have as a background element.


	7. Lola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of Holiday cheer... several hours before Canada gets to it.

**Christmas Eve** , **2020**

Paris

***

Lola sipped a cup of hot chocolate she’d made for herself, in her tiny little one room apartment in the outer edge of Paris. She’d managed to put together enough money and plan to get a job in a kitchen in France. While going to a local culinary school. Learning to cook in one of the most beautiful cities in the world.

Sadly the plan didn’t leave much chance for her to return home for Christmas. The pay was good, working the winter season. And she was having fun. But her meager apartment had a decorated houseplant, instead of a tree. And a few parcels from friends and family, not much in the way of presents.

But she couldn’t really complain, being in Paris for Christmas. At least, until there was a knock at the door. People coming around wasn’t really a plan, she didn’t have many friends who weren’t with their families. She was met by a man, dressed in a suit he took great care of even if it wasn’t very expensive, “Ms. Pacini.”

“Yes?”

“Someone ordered a car for you, that’s me.” He handed her a small note, handwritten (probably by him).

“Come on Alice, down the rabbit hole?” The question was added by Lola, as she read the note aloud. This was strange, and didn’t make sense, and who would reference Lewis Caroll at her. Still, it was an adventure, she was bored. And she’s never had more sense than courage. He suggested she pack some things as he wasn’t hired to bring her back for a few days. And a quick call to the restaurant told her she was absolutely not needed for those days.

***

Lola had narrowed down who could be behind this based on where the car was taking her. Because who buys a towncar to drive a girl from Paris to London on a whim? Most of her day was spent in the car gabbing with the driver as he took her on a tour of Europe she didn’t plan for. But he was polite and had enough stories for Lola to stay entertained. Even if no story actually answered who had hired him.

“Discretion is a part of the job, ma’am. If you don’t know, I don’t think I should tell you.”

Finally he’d pulled up in front of a house, much nicer than she was expecting. She grabbed her little pink backpack of clothes, and her make-up case. And headed up to the house. She glanced back to the driver, who nodded to her, and she knocked at the door.

The woman at the door was Lola’s age, but a half a foot taller than her. Brown hair, pretty in that young and innocent way. The pair squealed with delight as Lola put down her make-up case to hug and jump up and down with the one, and only, Francesca Hollingsworth. Lola grabbed her things and walked into the townhouse that had to belong to one man. Lola’s eyes widened at how ornate and decorated the house was. Stylish in that classical way, but also with shelves of books in every room.

The only thing in the living room that did not go with the decor was a young man in dark clothes, on a laptop, shouting threats and violence at his screen. Lola waved to Hunter who quickly shut things down to come over and give the ‘most annoying and infuriating female he’d ever met’ the hug she deserved. “Lola, I thought you’d know better than to get into a strange car you’d never seen before.”

“But if she did that, she wouldn’t be spending Christmas with us,” Miles, tall and dignified, wandered in. Well, he would be dignified but he had on an apron and oven mitts and smelled faintly of burnt food. He was still tall, nothing to do about that.

“You just want me here to save Christmas dinner.”

“Guilty,” Miles answered, giving her a hug, which was a mistake as her nose was filled with the smell of burnt turkey, “and because we found out you’d be all on your own.”

Lola ran into the kitchen and started to work trying to undo the damage Miles had done. Fortunately it wasn’t too bad. Yet. She’d have some work cut out for her though.

***

“This smells way better than the usual cooking,” Tris says, walking into the kitchen to see what was happening. Finding Lola flitting around the kitchen. “Oh, hello Lola.”

“Hi Tristan,” Lola said, quick and active, “I’ll be able to give you a hug in a moment.”

“Take your time.”

Lola finished checking everything and hopped over to give Tris a hug. “Thank you for being okay with me being here.”

“Well, it’s Christmas, and you and Miles were a long time ago.” Tristan headed over to the kitchen table to sit down. Resting his cane against the wall. He’d gotten much more mobile since school, but he wasn’t… who he was.

“I still can’t believe you never told me,” Frankie added as she wandered in, looking at the various foods Lola had repaired.

“I did tell you, you just didn’t believe me.” Lola swatted Frankie’s hand away from the food.

“Well, next time tell me in a way I’ll believe.”

“You told me you were dating Zig and Esme and I believed that!”

“Wait, Frankie dated both of them, consecutively or…”

“It was both at once. Now she needs to stop trying to steal food from this kitchen and go call Esme and tell her how she feels,” Lola’s hands were on her hips as she stared at Frankie.

“Ugh, fine  _ mom _ .” Frankie huffed and wandered off.

“Did every one of them end up dating Esme?” Tristan added bitterly.

“I think Esme teased Hunter to the point he turned bright red once, but other than that, he avoids her,” Lola glanced over at Tris. “Why are you so mad at Esme, but not me?”

“Esme didn’t help Miles the way you did,” Tristan still took a little time to get thoughts out, “And I can almost get why he’d be into you, not with Esme.”

“Oh, Esme loves sex and bucks at any sort of rules. You know how Miles was?”

“Please don’t remind him,” Miles walked in and kissed his boyfriend before coming over to give Lola a hug, “Thank you for fixing dinner.”

“Thank you for sending a car to kidnap me.” Lola smirked, “So I guess you’re the white rabbit. If I’m Alice.”

“Something like that, I don’t drink anymore so I can’t be the March Hare or the Mad Hatter.”

“You also look terrible in hats,” Tristan offered to help along this.

“Anyway, what brought on you guys inviting me for the holidays? And why couldn’t you tell me earlier, so I could get presents for everyone?”

Miles sat down at the table next to Tristan, “Well, Franks set-up with my dad to spend the Holidays with me, she was  _ asked _ to take Hunter with her. She also asked for some money to rent a car to go visit you in Paris, since you were all alone. I just… modified her plan a little.”

“Car, Alice in Wonderland reference, a trip out here for the next few days.”

“He asked for my permission, but it didn’t seem much harm. Besides, who else could make up for how terrible a cook every Hollingsworth is.” Tristan’s little jab caused Miles to roll his eyes, but he kept quiet.

“I will have you know Miles makes the best peanut butter and jelly sandwich in all of Toronto.” Lola added. Miles smiled with a smug air to him that everyone was sure came with the Hollingsworth mansion back in Toronto. All three kids could do it, as could their father. But nobody would suggest it was genetic.

Tris responded by glancing to Miles, “You must be so proud.”

“Next time I go home for a holiday, wanna tag along? I’m sure your dad and Shay would love to see you?” Miles offered this as casually as he would say ‘I could take out the trash’ or ‘wanna get ice cream.’

Lola, dignified and regal… responded by squealing and tackling Miles with a hug. Fortunately the squeal warned him to brace for impact. “Really? That’d make traveling so much easier.”

“What’s the point of dad paying for a private jet to make sure I come home if I don’t help a friend?” Miles either didn’t get how big a favor that was, or he didn’t care. Probably the latter. “But this year, you at least get some family. And Hunter.”

“I heard that!”


	8. Frankie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie finally goes to talk with Esme...

**Two Days before Christmas** ,  **2021**

***

Miles had returned to the Hollingsworth mansion at two in the morning, Lola in tow. A promise made last year, kept. She stayed with them only because of the late hour of their return. Miles expected the morning to be slow and quiet.

“Go talk to her!”

Or Lola could be yelling at someone really loudly. Miles stumbled downstairs to find an argument already in progress. And, of course, it was Frankie.

“How do you even know she likes me?”

“She likes every picture you post on hastygram.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

“She spent two months not talking to you because you went out of town.”

“How is that evidence she likes me?”

“Go talk to her, either you like her back, or put her out of her misery.”

“You make it sound so easy, Lo. She wants me to spend Christmas with her.”

“Then do that, Maya’s place is very nice, and Zig is actually a good cook now. At least that’s what Yael told me.” Lola was the first of the pair to look up and see that they were no longer alone, “Morning, should I go make breakfast?”

“If you don’t mind, you aren’t even staying here after today.”

“Nonsense, you talk some sense into your sister.”

Lola padded her way over to the kitchen, the siblings waited until obvious signs of cooking filled the air. Securing them from her listening. “Esme?”

Frankie sighed and flopped over dramatically into the sofa, “I don’t know what to do.”

“Take up day drinking?”

“Ha ha.” Frankie did not sound amused, “She won’t admit to anything, but, I don’t know. It’s like she’s more okay with me than not.”

“So you’re friends, it isn’t sexual-” Miles watched Frankie freeze up at the word, the one word that let him see right through her, “Frankie…”

“I mean, it only happened a few times, and usually it was with a boy too. She played it up like it’d be fun and what guy can turn down two hot ladies?”

Miles, for his part, was quite happy to have not eaten yet. There were so many things wrong with him and his sister sharing any people in common for a sexual history, no matter how far removed he was from Esme now. It was still weird. He wanted to drink a great deal to forget this, he wanted it not to bring to light a thought.

An important thought.

The key to this whole problem. He would have to swallow his horror, and other things worming out of him, for the moment. “Her focus was all on you, wasn’t it?”

Frankie didn’t answer.

“Frankie… she’s in love with you, isn’t she?”

Frankie buried her head in a throw pillow and mumbled something.

“But you’re not afraid of that. What is it.”

Frankie looked at him, she looked tired. Not ‘where is the coffee’ tired but a more spiritual thing, like something was eating her soul.

“Frankie?”

“Dad isn’t that different from Zoe’s mom.”

Miles Hollingsworth Jr. put on a good show for the media, for the crowds, and a half-decent one for his own family. But as much as he tried, Miles saw that it was never going to be ‘good.’ This cemented a thought Miles had first found a long time ago, one that mattered but couldn’t be influenced. ‘Dad respects me in spite of what I am.’

“Don’t let anyone stop you from going after what matters to you. Dad won’t come around, but he isn’t Mrs. Rivas.” Miles rubbed his sister’s back. “Now, I’m going to consider a German breakfast, remember I quit drinking, and be stuck with this conversation. I don’t wanna see you because then I’ll think about you and Esme. And how you beat me to a threesome. Which makes it very hard to not be jealous of you.”

He coaxed a smile out of Frankie, not a big one. But enough of one. “I’ve got somewhere to be anyway.”

***

Frankie was vaguely aware she was being watched as she waited on the stoop of the Matlin House. There was a slight movement to the curtains of the front window. There was the sound of someone descending stairs, some talking, nothing Frankie could make out. And the door opened to reveal Yael Baron.

Maya just always had a busy holiday group. Yael glanced to their left, before awkwardly starting up, “Oh, Franks? What are you doing here? Esme stepped out with Zig to buy some stuff for tomorrow night.”

Something, maybe the movement at the window, suggested that Yael might not be completely honest. Also Yael was a bad liar. Like, hilariously bad. “Can I come in to wait for them?”

“Uh… sure…” Yael glanced back over their shoulder, smooth and cunning like a scared deer.

“You suck at this,” Esme’s dry words came out from the window without a moment’s hesitation.

“I thought you wanted her here, then she shows up and you suddenly demand I answer the door!” Yael grumbled, a brief stare-down with an unseen Esme before Yael wandered off to the kitchen.

Esme wandered into view. She… didn’t change much since high school. Frankie traded her sundresses in for slacks and fitted blouses. Something more… mature. Esme was still wearing a sweatervest, skirt, blouse thing. Hair still in a tail to one side. It was all a little eerie, but also calming? A constant while everything changed? “So, what do you want Frankie? You never actually show up, so I wasn’t expecting you.”

Frankie had wracked her brain on what to say, after spending a long time trying to decide what she wanted to say? Did she love Esme? She… wasn’t sure. She knew she preferred the days with Esme in them, and that she was not scared of her anymore. In any of the ways that phrase might apply. “Well, I like you, so I showed up. I’m in this timezone, you asked me here, I’m here.”

“If you’re here because of some twisted loyalty, you shouldn’t bother. I don’t need anymore Hollingsworth charity in my life.”

Frankie flinched at the words, “Look, I like you. I try really hard to listen to you. I’m not the little girl who cultivated to have threesomes with anymore. And I know that now you’re way more interested in me than I was in you back then.”

Esme almost responded reflexively, but stopped, “You wanted me back then?”

“You were so confident, and assertive, and could just do what you wanted and I loved that. I didn’t love your concerns everyone was out to get you. Or how much pain you were in. Or how scared you were. I like you better now, happy. And if I can make you happier I will-”

“Shut up.” Esme stepped closer, Frankie stepped back. This caused Esme to pause, “No, not… like that was bad. My therapist says I need to be more… communicative. So I wanna kiss you, but I have to like ask instead of just grabbing you and-”

Frankie grabbed Esme, pinned her to the wall, with a hand on her shoulder and her lips pressed in. Esme’s hands drifted toward Frankie, a breath away from touching her, but pulled back and just enjoyed the moment. A moment they lost track of, until three people came in through the front door.

It was the matriarch of the Matlins who spoke, “Frankie, it’s been too long. Are you staying for dinner.” Mrs. Matlin asked this as if Frankie wasn’t just kissing Esme a moment before. Frankie looked embarrassed, Esme didn’t seem to know how to do that.

“Um, if you don’t mind.”

“Esme always wants you over if possible, it’s fine.” Katie Matlin said as she headed in with the bags.

“We’ll call you when dinner’s ready.” Maya added as she took up the rear. She paused long enough to mime making out and direct the two girls toward the stairs.

Frankie glanced over at Esme.

Now Esme was showing a little shame. “She’s saying we can make out in her room…”

“God she’s weird…” Frankie said, then glanced at Esme, “Do you wanna?”

Esme put her hand in Frankie’s, “I mean, we can always talk at dinner.”

The pair raced off, minds made up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... not my best work, but I wanted to really show off that Esme and Frankie's friendship isn't really platonic.
> 
> Cause I'm totally making them a ship here, just a ship that's simmered awkwardly for five years because these children.
> 
> Miles being a good brother is just a perpetual thing I like to do, even if he wants NOTHING to do with this topic. Lola being a pestering mom friend because Lola is too invested in everyone else. My hope (I haven't written the last two chapters as of yet) is to have this come up in both of the final chapters. Cause I kinda plan for those to be big.
> 
> I hope.


	9. Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace back home after wandering the globe...

**One week to Christmas** , **2022**

***

Grace landed in Canada at 2:14 AM local time, a twelve hour time difference from Thailand, where her trip home started. Her uber home was nice and quiet, and when she got home she found her bed already occupied. Fortunately, said twelve hour time difference meant she wasn’t all that tired. She wasn’t in Europe long enough to get onto their time table as she made her way home.

Plus, it’d been quite a while since the pair were in the same room.

So Grace hit Zoe Rivas with a pillow to wake her up. Like a mature adult.

Zoe shot up and looked around, narrowing her eyes at Grace in an attempted threat. Attempted because the bedhead undermined whatever sinister nature Zoe had, and even without that time had mellowed Zoe to the point it was just ‘put out’ and not ‘immediate threat of death.’ “You’re too perky to be you.”

“I’m not on Canada time yet.”

“Did you bring me coffee if you were going to wake me up?”

“I brought you souvenirs?”

“Are any of them made of caffeine?”

“Some of them are jewelry.”

“...I still hate you but I accept this.”

Zoe moved so Grace could at least sit on her childhood bed, which was still Grace’s bed when she was home. Grace’s coding job allowed her to work anywhere she had internet, so she didn’t really own an apartment. Zoe meanwhile lived in LA most of the year, just not when holidays rolled around. “I’m still amazed you made it home for Christmas this year. You missed the last three.”

“I know… I’m sorry, but to be fair two of those were because of snowstorms cancelling flights.”

“Well, you made it this time, and you bought me jewelry, so I guess I forgive you.”

“Is Rasha in town too, or just you?”

“She’s visiting her mom and dad. And with Miles off honeymooning with Tris I was afraid I’d end up at Maya’s again.”

Grace rolled her eyes, she knew from Rasha, and Maya, that things went fine when that happened. Zoe played up how rough it was. Like she went camping without supplies. “Well, do you want the good news or bad news?”

“Oh no… don’t-”

“What, she’s still one of my best friends. She’s dating one of my coworkers. And I wanna see Zig wearing actual sleeves.” Grace kept in touch with Maya because Maya called her regularly. Grace assured Maya that nothing would happen if she missed a week but Maya would have none of that. Which was especially perplexing as Yael worked in the same coding team as Grace. So even if Maya missed a week, Grace and Yael spoke daily. But the important part was that Zig had finally moved up to a management position at the restaurant he worked in, meaning he had to wear a real shirt now.

Zoe, at least, laughed at the last item on that. “Is it on your bucket list.”

“Why else would Zig be wearing sleeves?” Grace smirked. Zoe was one of the only people who seemed to fully accept Grace was dying. Even if Grace went globetrotting with her spare time, she didn’t need to save for retirement or a pension, everyone else avoided it. Maya especially. The others just got all weird. But Zoe… Zoe seemed to get it helped, accepting that.

“Well, for that I guess it’s okay. And I’ll have my sister in my corner having to fend off Esme.”

“I heard she’s gotten better.”

“She’s no longer satan but she certainly isn’t nice. Not without Frankie or Maya there to keep her attention. I mean, it helps she has a trust fund and sex regularly to take the edge off.” 

Some people just… weren’t going to be okay with each other. What amazed Grace was how often she’d heard Miles and Zig were in the same room and  _ not _ hitting each other. “But we’re okay, I know I’ve missed a lot being gone.”

“Get in bed and hug me you jerk.” Zoe rolled her eyes to make the point. The hug was quick and then the two just lay next to each other for a bit. “I know why you’re running around. I get it. You just have to be back in Toronto next Summer.”

“...Why?” There were so many places this could go.

“Well, we haven’t really settled on anything other than when. Like what sort of ceremony we’re doing. Catholic or Muslim. Or maybe none of that. But I’ll be damned if I get married without my sister there with me.”

“What?” Grace sat up.

“Rasha popped the question a week ago. She wanted to before she went to see her parents. To tell them in person. I was sure I’d get up the courage to ask her first, but she always had the edge on me.”

Grace, ever the mature one, hit Zoe with a pillow again. “Why the hell didn’t you lead with that.”

“Someone woke me up without bringing me coffee.”

Grace rolled her eyes and lay back, giving Zoe’s hand a squeeze. “Nothing on Earth will keep me from that day, you know that.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I hadn't used Grace mostly because I felt she would just... run around the globe doing anything and everything. And even if all of these stories are happening in Christmas time, I needed it to still feel like Grace was living her life. I also wanted her and Zoe to be close, but not... Gracevas.
> 
> I am sure a lot of people are mad at me, but I am sticking with how great they are as siblings over how much people wanted them to be dating.
> 
> Anyway, of course her chapter was with Zoe, she mentioned her friends but she needed it to just be her and Zoe all chapter.


	10. Holly J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly J spends the holidays with a longtime friend.

**Four Days before Christmas** ,  **2022**

Milan

***

A diminutive redhead stepped out of the car with the purpose of a foreign dignitary, and the poise of a movie star. Scanning the area through dark glasses until she found a sign that had to be for her. And she smirked. The sign said “Queen J” in large elegant letters. Even with the glasses it was impossible to miss the eyeroll as she headed toward the sign and its owner.

“Fiona.”

“Holly J.”

The chilly stare-down lasted a few moments before both broke into grins and greeted each other with cheek kisses. Fiona held her arm out and Holly J took it and walked with her as someone else handled her bags. Walking into the expansive villa that Fiona called home. “I have a few new dresses for you.”

“You really want every celebrity I interview at red carpet events to hate me.”

“Only the ones not wearing one of my dresses.”

Holly J had moved from politics to investigative journalism in college. However her connections meant she had more than a few occasions to report at red carpet galas, fundraisers, and things studded with celebrities. And Holly J had an in with one of the best designers in the world, which made her more enemies than friends.

Just the way Holly J wanted it.

The pair wandered into Fiona’s study to sit and catch up. “So, where is your current muse.”

“I have been dating Delia for three years now, anyway. There was some mix-up at her shoot and she won’t be back until just before Christmas.” Fiona faked fainting at the distress of it all.

“Only you could find dating a runway model to be so painful, Fi.”

“I know, it’s the absolute worst.” Fiona sat up, then forward. Watching Holly J like a hawk. This, Holly J knew, could not lead anywhere good. “I see you’re currently single again. My brother-”

“Recently divorced Declan Coyne? Pass.” Holly J looked away. She could feel the gaze on her still, “I’m not going back there. We tried again, but just after everything. I’d not open up old wounds. This is why trying to get back together with Sav didn’t play either.”

Fiona was still staring, Holly J had never been the best at people. And time had not really helped her with that. Which was probably a factor to why she was here, in Milan, with Fiona. “Why did you accept my invitation this year. I invite you every year, but this year you showed up.”

Holly J didn’t answer right away, she looked hurt by where this had to go, but she eventually told a little story. “Heather bought my parents back their old house. As a Christmas present. From their favorite daughter.” 

Ever since the adoption ended up in the open, Heather became less kind to her sister, and more direct in her efforts to buy love. Sadly with Holly J’s parents it worked. Returning the Sinclairs to their seat of power in Toronto, at least as appearances went, made their daughter who hunted for truth and was paid in accolades and awards, seem like a failure in their eyes.

She wasn’t rich.

“Holly J…” Fiona almost regretted asking, but she knew she had to know, “Well, you have me. And all the fun gossip from our old classmates to amuse yourself with.”

“What do you have?”

“Drew is dating Imogen and married to Bianca.” Fiona smirked, knowing that would have to get somewhere.

“Shut up. Why would he do something as insane as that. No offense to your ex.”

“None taken, well the fact that Bianca knows, and encourages it, helps.”

The absurdity of the sentence just made Holly J lose it. She couldn’t prevent her laughter in spite of her best efforts. “Well, do you want one better?”

“What’s that?”

“Eli Goldsworthy turned Love Roulette into a movie. But after the thing comes out it’ll be revealed he’s been dating the girl he cast as ‘Clara.’” The story got buried because the same studio making the film owns her news program.

“ _ No. _ ” Fiona’s shock was real, but it took only moments to realize what was what. “How different is his film going to be from the play?”

“Different enough that Clare hopefully won’t figure out what’s really there. He changed the title too.” Holly J smirked, “Although she might find out if she sticks around the research department. She works with me while she’s finishing a novel.”

“Don’t tell me, is it-”

“Thankfully no. It’s about her year wandering the US after she lost her spot in college. But I’d kind of love to see those two duel it out in various fictional stories for a while.”

“Did everyone in our school come out eccentric, or were we just very lucky?”

“Anya looks like she could wrestle a bear, so I really think it was all of us.”

“Well, hopefully you can find a guy as eccentric as you for next year.”

Holly J quirked a brow, “What makes you think I’ll be here next year.”

“What are the odds your sister buys your parents a boat?”

Holly J sighed. “Really, really high.”

“Then I can’t wait to have you here next year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last of the side story chapters before the finale. This time dealing with one of my longtime favorites, Holly J. Sinclair.
> 
> When deciding the characters I wanted to visit with, the scenes I wanted to explore, I knew I wanted to revisit some of my pre-Next Class favorites. And Holly J and Fiona have such an entertaining dynamic I had to go there. It let me reference Holly J's family, put a character squarely in the 'romance is not my happy ending' camp, and just revisit with someone that feels like an old friend. Cause I miss the Dragon Lady of Degrassi.
> 
> I'll happily report I've got all chapters written so nothing will stop 11 and 12 going up as scheduled. I might add a 13th chapter that is just 'where did everyone go' because I kinda want to put to terms what I hint at as best I can.


	11. Miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles and his family have a Christmas to themselves.

**Two Days after Christmas** ,  **2029**

The Hollingsworth Mansion

***

Miles opened the door to find a pair of familiar faces looking at him, “Hey you two.”

Zoe and Rasha Rivas grinned and came in, shaking the snow off their boots before ruining those perfect Hollingsworth floors with weather, “Miles, where is the actual owner of the house?” Rasha’s question was one polite conversation, it isn’t like she wanted to see the true homeowner right away.

“Deadline, Hunter will probably be out in a few hours. But apparently some of the code on his latest artistic vision got mangled and he has to fix it himself. He still doesn’t trust his employees.” Miles looked over the pair as they took off their coats. Trying to determine how much of that was durable genetics, and how much was having free time.

Zoe had kept herself looking flawless, which was impressive given what Miles knew of Lawyer’s and their schedules. This is not to say she hasn’t changed, just that she fought pearly tooth and flawless nail to slow it down. So she looked as if only half the years had gone by since graduation.

Rasha, for her part, seemed to wear her added lines with a pride Miles wished he could manage. Of course she had an energy and attitude more befitting the woman when she got out of college. But it might just be that they’ve seen each other more often and he’s used to the little changes that are more striking taken all at once.

“Is Frankie here?”

“Sadly no, she decided to go to warmer climates for the winter. Which I would have warned against if she’d listen to me.” Miles frowned.

“In her condition?” Rasha asked, unsure.

“I tried to talk her out of it, anyway, no kids?”

“They are with their grandmother, she loves seeing them. Especially since-” Zoe stopped, it was so easy to joke before. But now that she was gone it was just a bit hard to say her name.

“I missed the funeral, I’m sorry.” Miles, for his part, was on a press tour when Maya called him. And there was no way to get back to Toronto for the event.

“We have lives, she got it. Tiny’s speech was impressive.”

“Anyway, this sort of talk requires drinks for everyone but me, head into the den where everyone else is.” Miles gestured the ladies off as he noticed motion around the door. Curious he headed over and opened it.

“Frankie, man, you’ve really let yourself go.”

“I think your bifocals need a new prescription, Chewey.” Miles didn’t miss a beat responding.

And neither did someone else who arrived earlier. A delighted youthful squeal warned of an oncoming storm, small and still as brightly dressed as when she was a kid. Lola Pacini pressed Winston Chu into the doorframe with a kiss that was… rather impressive.

Miles sighed, “Newlyweds. If you’d get out of the doorway it’s cold out.”

***

Everyone, but Hunter, sat around to talk and catch up. Some of them, Rasha and Miles, spoke regularly. He had books, she turned books into movies. Others hadn’t seen each other in years. Miles may talk to Rasha via video call all the time, but Miles did live in London if he wasn’t on a press tour. So Zoe hadn’t seen him in a while. This was the first time all of them were in one place at the same time.

“So it was three AM, I had finished my set, and wandered into the first diner I found that was open,” Winston was explaining a big change to his life, “I didn’t look up when the waitress came over, just ordered a burger and a coffee and she goes ‘Anything else Chewey?’ I look up, and there’s Lola Pacini, apparently she was helping out an old student of hers, taking over her diner for a few weeks? We kinda sorta started there.”

“Sorry, still not buying it,” Zoe said, “Don’t believe for a second you two are married.”

Lola held out the ring, it had a freaking Emerald where one would find a diamond. Then again, that might explain the little streak of green in her bangs. “I don’t go doubting your wedding, just because I wasn’t there.”

“Nobody was at your wedding, you two eloped.” Tris jabbed from his chair next to Miles.

“It isn’t my fault! We had a week before he started shooting a comedy series out in Georgia.” Lola had opened up her own restaurant in upstate New York, near the border but on the wrong side of it. It was overall close enough that she and her new husband could see each other on weekends and for galas. As Winston’s usual workplace was in NYC. However being a name brand comedian kept him busy. “We needed to do it while Layla was out of school too, don’t any of you tell me you weren’t at one point tempted to just get it over with!”

There was a bit of silence, given not a single one had a wedding without some complications, pitfalls, and one fistfight.

“I still can’t believe you got married again,” Miles finally added trying to redirect the conversation, “I thought you were for sure done with that mistake after the first time.”

“It was fine for a while? And I have Layla, who I really wish wasn’t spending Christmas with her mother.” Winston grumbled into his scotch. Of the seven in the house six were married, Winston was the only one up to his second marriage.

“Anymore heckling Winston and he has full right to use embarrassing high school stories from all of you in his next special.” Lola finally added.

Miles smirked.

“Oh right, I forgot you don’t have shame.”

“But I have some, please don’t.” Tristan said patting his husband on the arm.

Miles sighed, “I got into some really quality mischief as a kid, it’d be good material.”

“You have no idea how much money I could make with our adventures in middle school. But if I did that he’d have to admit how many of the dumb things his book protagonists get up to are real stories.” Winston smiled, remembering the good old days.

“Did either of you run an illegal nudes scheme?” Rasha asked.

That got Zoe to choke on her drink, “Who told her?”

Winston, Miles, and Lola all answered at once, “Esme.”

Rasha leaned back, “So… what do we do now?”

Everyone looked around, Miles and Lola finally exchanging a silent set of ideas. A moment that always caused a little tension among the group, for various reasons. Some wondering how Lola and Miles stay so close, others wondering if there’s something else there, Zoe worried because last time they almost got arrested.

Lola finally spoke up, “I think, the host of the evening should be out here and enjoy some holiday cheer. Even if he hates every word in that sentence.”

Pestering Hunter, that was something everyone could get behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this chapter got a bit... complicated.
> 
> Originally this chapter wasn't set in the far future, it was set a little closer to the Grace chapter. But I realized I have a LOT of characters to juggle. So many that I didn't want the chapter to feel too clunky, hence settling this down to just the handful I have. With the change in when the chapter happened changed where everyone was. I wanted some level of 'not every happy ending stays' but I didn't wanna do anything too drastic. I also didn't want to introduce too many elements I'd need to create from scratch.
> 
> Thus Winston is on his second wife, and that wife is Lola. Initially Winston had a wife and she was there. And Miles and Tris would be divorced (and Miles was now with Lola). But that felt too... awkward while writing it. So I decided 'actually, cooler more mature heads might make Winston and Lola work' and ran with that. The fact that Hunter isn't anywhere in the chapter proper is it felt like too many people in the chapter.


	12. Maya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya has a Christmas with her family.

**Christmas** ,  **2029**

California

***

Katie Martin knocked on the door, her husband was a little too busy looking at the house to really remember they should head in. They were in the mountains, but a ways off from their own rustic little home.

The door opened to reveal a pair of Matlins, one of them in her early thirties. The other was maybe five, “Aunt Kay.”

Katie crouched down, “Hey Adam. Look at how big you’ve gotten.” Her attention turned to the group inspecting the house they’ve never been to before, “Jake, you and the others get over here.”

“Others?” Maya asked.

“We found a couple of hitchhikers, they seemed lost.” Katie motioned to the truck parked among the other vehicles. The truck with a motorcycle and a motocross bike in the bed. “We figured you wouldn’t mind.”

“Of course she wouldn’t mind, she might have said no if I came alone.” Zig Novak wandered over with a skinny little tomboy around the age of eight or nine on his heels. Her hair was cut short, she already had a pierced ear, and a leather jacket to match Zig’s. Jake similarly had a shadow, maybe ten or just tall for her age, a pink dress under a large denim jacket.

The two kids seemed to look at each other with disgust. Maya wondered how many holidays it would take for those two to make friends with each other. Maya skipped nearly every stair from the porch to the ground to give both girls hugs. Ignoring the boys.

“Valerie, has your father gotten you into a gang yet, or a tattoo?”

“Mom says I need to be a little older, and super sure. Before the tattoo.”

“Good,” Maya turned to the other girl, “Hey Sophie, good to see you again.”

“Hi Aunt Maya.” This girl did not want to be out in the woods. A far cry from her father, who always looked at home far from the city.

“Anyway, if you two wanna follow Adam, the rest of the kids are in the game room. The adults have the Living room for right now. Until dinner time. Whenever Zig and Esme work their magic.”

The three kids wandered off pretty fast, Jake glancing over to Maya, “Why do they get the game room?”

“We needed the better couch.”

***

Zig gave Katie, Maya, and Jake their hugs before wandering over to the kitchen to meet up with his eternal partner in now platonic crime, Esme. Leaving Katie and Jake to find out what Maya meant by ‘needing the better couch.’

Yael looked… like Yael. Their hair was shorter still, they had new glasses, and the vest they wore was much more expensive than before their raise. They were clearly not the reason for the couch needs. The person next to them, well, was kind of obvious.

Frankie Song-Hollingsworth was seven months pregnant.

Jake summarized what was what very easily, “Oh.”

Frankie mumbled, “Please don’t stare. I’m still super nervous about the whole thing.”

Maya sat down next to Frankie to give her a side hug. Trying to avoid the belly per Frankie’s wishes, “It’s not that hard.”

Yael scoffed, “You weren’t the one to get pregnant.”

“You could work from home, I had to commute to LA three times a month. Now that I can work from home I’ll have the next one.” Maya walked over and kissed her spouse. “Then you can say ‘I told you so’ about everything I didn’t get.”

“Maya, you guys have three kids.” Katie stared at her sister, dumbfounded, “Do you really need another.”

“Well, no, but we have the room,” Maya and Yael adopted as soon as they could, a pair of twins who needed the home. Both were about seven at the time. Then had Adam as soon as they felt they could handle another. Well, that involved some tricky trips out of the US. There were some… interesting laws on the books about some scientific advancements allowing cloned eggs using male DNA and cloned sperm using female DNA. Canada had no such issues though.

“So did Frankie and Esme go through the same hoops you two did,” Jake asked as he started pouring drinks for everyone but Frankie.

“Not exactly.” Frankie answered, looking a little pale. But… she always looked a little pale.

“What’s that exactly mean?” Katie had known about Maya and Yael’s choice because her sister wanted to be sure it was a good idea. So many worries still lingered in Maya’s head.

“My wife means we found a cute guy in a bar and had several threesomes until she got knocked up,” Esme Song-Hollingsworth said as she wandered in with a plate of gingerbread cookies.

Jake and Katie both nearly spilled their drinks, in nearly the same way. Just being so shocked by how direct Esme was that their hands opened up for the briefest of moments. “So I see you two still do that.” Jake managed to say, hoping things would return to normal conversations after that.

What a silly hope.

“Well, only when we decided to have a kid, and on special occasions. Canada Day, Fourth of July, our anniversary, Arbor day.” Esme sat next to her wife and reveled in the various colors she turned.

“Arbor day?” Katie asked.

She hadn’t noticed Yael and Maya trying to warn her off of that clear trap.

“Well, it makes more sense to have some real wood right?”

Maya, Yael, and Frankie all shared in a collective facepalm at the result. Katie felt really dumb over it. And Jake, for his part, chuckled nervously, “I’ll go check on the kids.”

“Coward!” Katie called after him before sitting down next to her sister. “How are you doing?”

“Fine. I guess.” Maya sipped on her drink, “I dream about them, then I wake up remembering.”

“Grace isn’t your fault Maya.” Katie said taking her hand.

“Neither is Jonah.” Esme added. Causing Katie to look over with confusion.

“He was handing out blankets and food to the homeless? Some police assumed he was a drug dealer.” Yael answered. Frankie was too busy burying her face in Esme’s shoulder. And Esme too busy with Frankie to help with the story.

“Not. Your. Fault.”

“I know, I try to know. It just… maybe if I stayed in touch with him.”

Esme patted Frankie’s leg, Frankie letting her wife get up. Esme had a gentle, delicate touch with complicated issues. So naturally she flicked Maya in the ear really hard.

“Ow! What the hell Esme!?”

“Stop measuring yourself off of the dead, try to remember all the people in this room you single handedly saved.” Esme followed that up by kissing Maya on the forehead, and patting her on the head.

“Jerk.” There was a smile, somehow Esme being Esme worked. In all the ways Katie would never understand.

“Jonah pulled away after Grace, and you tried to get him here. And he told you how happy it made him to spend his time helping those he could. Just like you.”

Yael sat on Maya’s other side, “We have two beautiful sons, one handsome daughter. And your nieces are probably plotting to kill each other as we speak.”

Maya laughed, “This did turn out pretty good, didn’t it.”

Frankie sighed, “I’m way too pregnant for this much emotion. Did you all hear the weird news?”

“Maya quirked her brow, “What news.”

“Lola and Winston got married.”

“What!?” That vote of confusion came from Yael, Maya, and Zig. Zig was standing in the doorway, frilly pink apron as is standard for the holidays.

“Zig, what’s up?” Yael asked.

“I was wondering where Esme was, but Winston married  _ Lola _ ?” Clearly the most important thing while dinner was being cooked.

But that’s what family is, prioritizing each other even when it might make the turkey a little burnt around the edges. Fortunately Esme and Zig could save that with some work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is where I always figured this story to end up. The players and the setting varied a little along the way. But I definitely wanted there to be a lot of people in the house (even if we don't see all of them). I left out Maya and Katie's parents mostly because the chapter was crowded enough.
> 
> So... the biological parents thing with the kids, that was mostly because this is set in the future and I do what I want. I also wanted Maya and Yael to have a lot of kids of various reasons and sources. Plus the idea that Yael was the one to carry their first biological child allowed for further reminding Yael is nb not trans. Meanwhile Esme and Frankie's more... classic approach, allowed to show their marriage was different from the others, because Esme and Frankie swinging feels right for them.
> 
> Zig is a single parent, I didn't want to add a new party but I did want him bringing a kid along. Katie and Jake have been together long enough, and are so whitebreadly conventional, that them not having a kid felt off. Even if you can be married and not have kids, just not those two. Their kid being exceedingly girly was just... funny, to me.
> 
> Grace got hinted to last chapter, reaffirmed here. Jonah's death was more... giving Maya someone she could feel more guilty about. Because even if Maya is better, she's still Maya. That part of her will always be there, the part that blames herself when she doesn't need to.
> 
> So, I'm done. I hope everyone enjoyed.


End file.
